


Going Down in Flames

by I_llbedammned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts is working on trying to control the flames of her Extremis powers when Jean Grey comes along to try and teach her a few lessons about the ways of fire.  Things quickly heat up as both of them start feeling a lust that they can no longer contain for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down in Flames

Fire launched out of her hands as the side effects of the Extremis virus flowed through Pepper's veins. Standing in her black sports bra and track pants she tried to reel in her powers, to learn some control so she wouldn't hurt those around her. She closes her eyes and focuses, calling up the flames and trying to control the power within her. She can feel it almost within her grasp before the flames well up and she lost control.

"Still having problems?" a voice sounded from the hall. Pepper turned her head to the voice and saw Jean Grey standing there dressed in a long red sundress that was held up with a knot behind her neck, her scarlet hair practically lit up like a halo around her head in the light. A dress like that could only mean trouble.

Pepper gave a wan smile, "Yeah. It burns something fierce when I mess up too. One day I will learn to control it."

Jean Grey laughed and for a moment Pepper felt intensely foolish. Who was she to lecture The Phoenix herself about fire?

But instead of mocking her Jean went over to her and grabbed ahold of her arm, "You never really learn to control fire. You just learn how to steer it correctly. If you sit there trying to control it you'll only get consumed in the process." Her fingers trailed up Pepper's arm and she loved the warmth that they had in them.

"I guess it's different for me. I was never born with fire in my veins. I was just a normal woman 'til a few weeks ago." Pepper said, her eyes watching the way that Jean's lit up as she traced the sparks in her blood. The mortal woman breathed in her scent, of burning wood and some flower she couldn't identify.

"I was never born with it either. It just grew over time." Jean commented, her voice low, “I’m sure you will grow into your powers with the right teacher."

Pepper laughed, "But who's going to teach me?"

A devilish smirk crossed over Jean's face, her hands winding their way around Pepper's shoulders. "I'm sure I could teach you a few things."

There was barely a breath between them and Pepper leaned in close, pressing her lips against Jean's. She could feel the other woman grin beneath her lips and respond in kind, biting Pepper's lower lip. Pepper could feel the fire welling up inside of her and Jean only pulled her closer, moving her tongue over Pepper's in a dizzying spiral. She knew she should break away, but it felt so good. Besides, what harm did flames ever do to the Phoenix?

Pepper moved her hands over Jean's back, digging her fingers into the soft flesh. Jean moaned when the pain hit her.

"Is that how you want to play then?" she asked, tauntingly as she pressed Pepper up against the wall roughly.

"Who's playing?" Pepper asked with a grin, running her fingers through the red halo around Jean's head before pulling her close once more. She pulled on Jean's hair and was pleased to get a gasp out of her that she quickly swallowed. She wasn't sure if it was the virus increasing her aggression or the pent up pressure of having saved the world and being unable to sleep with Tony because of the fear of hurting him accidentally, but something within Pepper burned to claim Jean as her own right there on the floor.

Long fingers moved over Pepper's breasts, pressing into them 'til she felt her nipples get hard underneath the thin layer of cloth. Jean pulled away from their kiss to bite at the vulnerable flesh of Pepper's neck as she moved her hands firmly over her breasts.

Pepper's hands slid up Jean's skirt and Pepper noticed with surprise that Jean was not wearing underwear. Clearly she had planned ahead for this moment and that somehow excited Pepper more. To think that this woman who could have any man that she wanted and could kill the world three times over would plan ahead just to have the opportunity to have sex with her was an intoxicating thought. She grabbed ahold of the red-head's ass, enjoying the firmness as the muscles flexed.

Jean leaned in close, running her hands underneath Pepper's bra. Pepper could feel her clit pulse in response. "What do you want me to do?" she asked in a low moan as Pepper lifted her leg to slide between her legs. Her hips moved back and forth slowly, an aching reminder of what was to come.

"I want you on your knees." Pepper growled back, removing her bra and throwing it to the ground.

"Ask and you shall receive." Jean's teeth played a few more times upon Pepper's ear lobe before she began to make her slow descent down the other woman's body. Slowly she wound a trail of kisses and bites, pausing only to flick Pepper's nipples with her tongue.

Pepper ached for Jean's tongue, but Jean stopped right above the waistband of Pepper's pants.

"What are you waiting for?" Pepper growled, harsher than she meant to.

"I've done something for you. Now I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Jean leaned back, looking the other woman up and down intently, "I need you to touch yourself for me. Show me just how bad you want me."

Pepper obliged without question, slipping out of her pants to reveal a black pair of panties that were already showing the signs of her excitement. She took her right hand and slowly extended her fingers down the front of her panties, finding her clit with her index finger. Slowly she began to massage it, relishing the heat that she felt inside of her.

Jean sounded disappointed. "But all of that cloth there and I can't see you fully." She crawled forward and the sight of her crawling sent a thrill through Pepper. She picked up speed with her fingers, moaning under Jean's gaze. Jean reached up her hands, trailing them along Pepper's legs, over her ass, and up to the waistband to pull them down. She paused for a moment, gazing at the way that Pepper pleasured herself.

"Tell me. Is that all for me?" she purred.

Pepper moaned in response as her hands worked. Jean took her hands and stopped them, pulling Pepper's hands to her sides.

"I said is that all for me? Or are you thinking of someone else?"

Pepper made an irritated growl, "It's all for you."

Jean laughed, "Guess I should claim that which is mine then."

She leaned forward, her tongue putting a steady pressure upon Pepper's clit. She could feel herself already about to come, but tried to hold out. She closed her eyes and relished the slick feeling of her tongue against her clit. Halfway unconsciously Pepper began to rock her hips back and forth over Jean's motions. One long index finger was thrust inside of her, pulsing in and out. That was all Pepper needed to send her over the edge. With a loud cry she came, grabbing ahold of Jean's head and thrusting eagerly into her mouth. She could feel flames rise up as she began to come, but Jean never panicked. That hand working within her drew all of the fire to it, making her whole self feel like it was going to go up in flames as she felt the release set in.

Jean smiled up at her, wiping her mouth with her hand and wiping her hand on some of the discarded clothing on the floor. In her other hand she held the flames that Pepper had previously held in her body. With a flick of the wrist they were gone. "Come and join me now." She ordered. Pepper's knees practically melted underneath her as she fell against the wall. Jean's mouth was once again upon hers, drinking her in.

Then she leaned back on the floor, her body resting on her elbows. She hiked up the skirt of her dress to reveal the red hair and eager, waiting pussy. "Now show me what you just learned. And if you do a good job, there will be a reward waiting for you." Pepper crawled forward as Jean ran a hand under the top of her own dress to massage her own tit.

Pepper started off slow with her ministrations, her tongue making slow laps over the hood of Jean's clit. "Harder." Jean moaned and Pepper obeyed, pressing herself forward more and speeding up the pace of her tongue. 

Jean got louder, so loud that Pepper would have been worried that someone might hear them if she wasn't so wrapped up with the crimson-haired beauty that was moaning because of her. Faster Pepper went and Jean's own hips began to buck. Pepper extended one, then two fingers into her slick folds, relishing the way that Jean threw her head back as the fingers began to work her from the inside. With her free hand Pepper pressed upon the skin right above the part where Jean's hair started.

Jean's back began to arch and she grabbed ahold of Pepper's head, pushing her to go harder and faster. With a raucous cry she came, thrusting madly ‘til all of the muscles in her body tensed up.

Pepper began to back up and Jean shook her head. "Not so fast. Turn over." Pepper rolled over, her breasts now fully facing the Phoenix. She climbed on top of the secretary, tearing off the red dress so Pepper could see the way that the smoke curled around her in the most pleasing way. It would be terrifying if it wasn't for the utterly pleased look that she cast Pepper. She positioned her womanhood over Pepper's face. "Now keep going. Don't stop." She ordered.

Pepper continued to lick her at the same fast rate she had been going, feeling Jean's tongue brush over her breasts, down her stomach, and once again fall to her clit. It was already sensitive from the first orgasm; the feeling was only amplified by the speed that Jean now licked her. Pepper could feel another release inside of her, forcing a loud moan from her lips. Her body shook as Jean reared back, now thrusting downward onto Pepper's tongue. The same firm ass moved over her as she once more found the spot which Jean liked and played upon it.

"Pepper," Jean moaned so loudly that it turned into a scream, "This is all for you."

Her efforts having been spent the Phoenix laid down next to Pepper on floor, both of their faces flushed and warm from their exercises. They lay like that for a while, a tangle of red hair and pale limbs. Pepper turned towards Jean with a smile. "Well that was one hell of a lesson."

Jean grinned, "Let me know if you ever need a refresher."


End file.
